Love, Life and Lies
by AllayahTali
Summary: Shalom! What if Ziva never came to ncis, and Ari and Tali never died? Now Ziva has been given a misson, a mission involving NCIS. will she complete it? or will love get in her way? Tiva eventually...


**Shalom my dear NCIS fellow-fans! The weather is fine in Israel, what about where you live?**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, although I am fluent in English it is not my first anguage and has a completely different alphabet to Hebrew and so if I'm typing I have to use a special keyboard and I can get mixed up slightly as well…**

**In this fic, ziva never came to NCIS and kate left of her own accord in season 3 due to family reasons. Tali and Ari never died. Basically this fic just uses the names and characters from NCIS as well as the job roles, yet none of the plots are included. Just read and review it please!**

**Discalimer: I do no own NCIS, all rights go to the people who do.**

**This is the short introductory chapter, the other will be much longer, 3 pages in word is usually my minimum. **

**This is only based on the show's characters, not the plots.**

Securing her weapon at her waist, she checked over her equipment; knife concealed at waist, check. Gun attached to waist, check. Back up gun attached to ankle, check. Small listening device hidden in the lining of my coat, check. She was all set.

"Ziva. Your father is looking for you" Officer Bajaan informed her officially, interrupting her.

"Michael, do you not know me well enough to remember not to interrupt me when I am preparing for a mission?" she said sharply, turning to walk out of the door

"Ah ziva, always full of fire" he said fondly, Michael was one of her father's oldest friends "Your father requested your immediate presence" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Well my father can wait"

She picked up her spare gun from the side and prepared to begin her cleaning regime

"Ziva" he said gently, warning her "It is of urgent importance"

She sighed, perhaps a little theatrically and replaced the weapon back on the side. What on earth could her father possibly need that required her immediate presence?

"Oh and Ziva?"

"What now" she snapped, whipping her head around to face him.

"Do you know where Tali is? He wants her too" Michael smiled at her warmly and she found it quite unnerving. Being brought up in the Director of Mossad's house as his daughter, smiles were not very common, she was a bred fighter. Murder and torture had been drummed into them since they were little, first Ari, then Ziva, then Tali.

"She's interrogating the suspected hamas bomber" she looked at him as if he were stupid "Surely you knew that Michael"

"Ah yes, I shall go get her. Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom Michael" She said as he hurried off in search of her younger sister. What on earth did her father want Tali for? Yes, she was a great agent, but she was still young, innocent, and with innocence comes inexperience.

Xxx

Ziva did not even bother knocking on her father's door, she simply walked straight on through.

"Shalom Abba" she greeted and kissed her father hello, as was custom in her country

Her father smiled stroked her cheek with his hand "Shalom Ziva, I always marvel at how pretty you are becoming"

She ignored his remark, instead focussing on a speck of dust on the wall

"Please, sit" he said, gesturing towards the sofa "Ari and Tali should be here soon"

As if on cue Ziva's older brother, Ari strode into the room

"I hope you know you stopped me from going on a mission _abba_" Ari fumed, slamming his fists on his father's desk in frustration. He had been literally seconds away from going on another assassination mission, but his father had kindly intervened. He swung around and noticed his sister stood in the corner, he could see she was quietly seething, she had been preparing for a mission too.

"Are you going to tell us why we are here or not?" Ziva demanded, her patience wearing thin

Eli David looked at his two oldest children, both stubborn and both full of fire. Fire that was currently directed at him, yet they were his best agents, and the only ones he could trust.

"Patience children, we must wait for your sister" he said from behind his desk. If there is one thing he thought his children lacked, it was patience. Except for Tali of course, Tali was kind, gentle and sweet, but she was also a fine interrogator, brilliant at worming little secrets out of people, though she would never be used for the field. She wasn't tough like her siblings, Ziva was a trained assassin, and she was already working her way steadily to the top of mossad and was easily the best agent there. Ziva was dangerous, very dangerous, especially if you didn't know how to handle her. She was unpredictable and unforgiving.

The door to the room swung open gently, revealing ziva's younger sister Tali, who was out of breath and sweating slightly.

"Tali" Ari said, smiling and his sister's dishevelled appearance "I hope you didn't interrogate looking like that?"

"Ha_ha_ Ari, I have just run over here from an important interrogation!" Tali protested. Ari had always been more compassionate towards Tali, Ziva seemed to shy away from any form of affection, seemingly preferring to surround herself with hostility. "Shalom Abba" she said quickly, noticing her father sat at his desk

"Shalom Tali" her father said warmly to the sweet young girl.

"So, tell us father" Ari demanded, his limited patience wearing thin. "What are we doing here?"

Eli David stood up and perched on the front of his desk, mirroring his daughters position on the arm of the chair. "Ari, Ziva" he said, addressing the oldest two "You are aware of the current tracking of the terrorist cell, you were due to go undercover tomorrow Ziva, and you today Ari."

"And I would be there now if you hadn't have called us in here" Ari interrupted, earning a scowl from Tali.

Eli ignored the comment and carried on "We have been conversing with NCIS as you know, and we have decided to send mossad agents to work alongside NCIS. At least, that's what we've told them. Your mission briefing is to find and eliminate all of the cell members, while seemingly working alongside NCIS. Ziva, as my best agent and as the best assassin in Israel you will be going along, tasked with killing the cell members, Ari will assist as well as undergoing a top secret mission in deep cover, normal protocol, need to know only. Tali, you are there to erase any suspicious evidence, and to work alongside the forensic scientist, from there you will be able to cover up any evidence that has slipped through the net. However unlikely that may be. You leave this afternoon on the first jet from Tel Aviv"

Eli David looked at is children, his children who were now three fully grown assassins, the only people in the world he could trust with his life. They would complete the mission, he was sure of that.

**I hope you enjoyed it and a new chapter should be up soon, in exchange for a tiny little review! :) **

**Kol Tuv,**

עליח טלי


End file.
